You Win Some, You Lose Some
by Raichu
Summary: Team Rocket succeeds at last... more or less


_This story was an entry to the Pokemon Tower Forum Guess-the-Author competition. The theme was about Team Rocket hatching a successful plan._

**You Win Some, You Lose Some**

"Yes boss... No boss... Yes boss... Don't worry, everything's ready, we'll get that Pikachu."

James returned the handset and stepped out of the phonebooth. There was a glazed look on his face.

"What did 'e say?" asked Meowth.

"We better catch that Pikachu—or else."

"Or else what?" asked Jessie, a hint of fear in her brow.

"We'll be blasting out of Team Rocket—permanently."

"Don't worry Jimmy, my plan's gonna woik just fine. Now get to ya places. The twoips are gonna be here any minute."

-o-

"You sure this is going to work, Brock. I'm scared."

"Pika pika!" echoed Pikachu, its ears drooping and a worried look on its face.

"Don't worry Misty," said Ash, "we're finally going to get rid of them."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worried," said Brock. "We'll be fi—"

Before Brock could finish his sentence, the famous foursome's ground disappeared from beneath their feet. Misty and Pikachu screamed as they all fell into a pit. Brock grunted when Ash fell on top of him.

After checking that no bones were broken, they stood up and tried to climb out of the pit. It was futile. The walls were vertical and the slimy clay offered no grip.

Suddenly, maniacal laughter could be heard coming from above them. Jessie!

"Prepare for trouble, you can't get away."

"And make it double, you're in there to stay."

"Cut the motto dis time," shouted Meowth. "Get that Pikachu outa there and let us get outa here."

James operated an extendable arm. It shot down into the pit, gripped Pikachu and retreated, holding the prize in a vicegrip. Jessie opened a glass container, James put Pikachu in it, and Meowth shut the door. The whole operation took mere seconds. No-one had a chance to react. Team Rocket ran to their escape balloon.

A motorbike screamed ahead of them and cut them off. It bore a familiar policewoman. She blew a whistle and held up here hand.

"Halt, in the name of the law."

James and Jessie went for their Poké balls.

"Halt! You're outnumbered!"

They turned at the sound of more motorcycles. Another eight or nine Jennies came out of the blue, surrounding the infamous trio. Poké balls flew left and right. Menacing Growlithes flashed into existence.

"We surrender!" said James meekly. He put up his hand.

"Don't do this to me James," said Jessie angrily. She released a Poké ball. "Arbok, poison sting!"

The lithe serpent materialized, aimed at one of the Jennies and opened its mouth. Bursts of flames engulfed it before it could attack. Its eyes gawked in pain, and in a matter of seconds, it was out cold.

"Arrest them!" ordered the head Jenny.

A minute later, three captives were bound in handcuffs.

"So much for your plan," screamed Jessie at Meowth.

"What went wrong?" said Meowth bewildered. "Who called the police?"

A helicopter sounded overhead. A man spoke through a megaphone.

"Thank you for capturing those bumbling fools."

Jessie, James and Meowth were shocked. "It's the boss!" they cried in unison.

"Now you will let me take my prize—that Pikachu," the boss continued.

"Not on your life!" shouted the head Jenny.

"Maybe not on my life, but how about yours? Look around you."

Everyone looked around. While the Jennies had been focused on Jessie, James and Meowth, many black-garbed Rockets had stealthily arrived and surrounded them. They bore firearms, and some had Wartortles and Poliwraths with them. The Growlithes wouldn't stand a chance.

The Boss sent a man down on a ladder from the helicopter. He picked up Pikachu, still captive in its jar, and promptly returned.

"Farewell," sounded Giovanni. "In gratitude for letting me keep this Pikachu, I'm willing to accept that you win some, you lose some. You can keep those three. I doubt you'll be able to find those incompetents guilty of any crime, but I'm sure you'll think of something to do with them."

The Rocket grunts withdrew, leaving the Jennies with their three captives.

"I guess what counts is that we got a result today," said the head Jenny.

"But what about that boy's Pikachu?" said another.

She scratched her head for a moment and tried to think of something to say.

Finally, she shrugged and said, "You win some, you lose some."


End file.
